


Mine Forever

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: I love this pairing, M/M, THEY DESERVE IT, even if they don't appear per se in the series, that's why I'm writting this for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barinthus has to deal with his lover Essus marrying another and leaving him. The ex-god comes to a pleasant surprise in his bedroom. </p><p>Essus has to marry Besaba for the sake of his court, but he is not going to leave his lover without giving him a last night to remember.</p><p>Sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing was a surprise to me, specially how much I loved it from the very beggining. I was talking to a friend about the Merry gentry series, and this pairing, and... and... then This just kind of happened.
> 
> Is my first time with bed scenes so please have patience with me.
> 
> Hope you like it

What can he do, if he feels himself trapped on a net without possibility of scape? What can he do, if those tricolored eyes don’t stop following him? What can he do when that sweet little smile breaks through his court mask and reveals such a marvelous beauty? 

Barinthus fell hard and fast the first time he saw his prince, and followed him across the world and stood by his side against his enemies. Essus, with his long black hair. Essus, of the silver eyes. Essus, whose mask of indifference falls away in Barinthus presence, reveling a gentle, caring and passionate lover. Essus, who must marry the lady Besaba of the Seelie as part of a pact between their courts. Essus, who will be married tomorrow and be his no more. If they don’t have children, he will have his love back in three years, the blink of an eye for an immortal like him, yet a painful torture for a lover, so close and so far at the same time. But for him, he will wait. For him, he will stand by his side, and by his bride’s side. In the worst scenario, They would conceive, and He will be lost to him forever, for Who will let Essus go, once that unworthy woman meets the tender husband he will be, the gentle father, the perfect lover? 

It’s a nice surprise when he finds Essus in his quarters, siting at other side of his (their) bed, long hair falling for his back into the sheets like a cloak of shadows. It’s even nicer when the prince turns to greet him, a playful smile in his lips, and the curtains of black hair part to reveal nothing beneath. 

“I have been waiting for you, beloved, but you seemed reluctant to come to our bed tonight” Essus extends a hand towards him, and Barinthus takes it, kissing the back of Essus’s hand and kneeling in the bed behind him, his forehead pressed to Essus back. His eyes are closed, he tries to keep calm, to school his features, but he is the sea, even after all this time, and his emotions run deep like the currents and are changing and fierce like a storm. The jealously and the pain is clear in his voice when he speaks “I didn’t think of you been here, I thought you would be…. Getting prepared for tomorrow” getting prepared for the wedding, it’s the hidden message, getting prepared to leave me forever, to leave me for that… woman, Barinthus thinks. 

He feels a slight caress on his cheek, on his brow, on his jaw. He never opens his eyes. Finally, Essus reaches his lips and kisses him tenderly. A kiss full of love and emotions that were never spoke out loud. When they separate, Essus eyes are full of unshed tears. “Beloved, the pain I cause you I would not be able to repay you in all my life, but, for tonight, I’m still yours, and you are still mine. Let us forget about tomorrow. Make me forget, Barinthus” They embraced and kissed again. One kiss, another, another, another, until Barinthus mind is empty of anything but the glorious present and the warm body in his arms, the man with his hungry mouth and this urge surges from the very core of his being. An urge to mark, to poses, to make sure that woman knows who Essus belongs to.   
Every time she looks at him, every time they spoke, she would know that Essus will only be hers in their marriage bed, out of duty, but he would remain forever Barinthus’s lover, even if the marriage lasts a thousand years and they have a thousand children. 

The mouth has moved since he started thinking and Essus pushes him, gently, so gently, for his lovely prince will never be match for the strength of the ocean, and lays him in the bed, the warmth of his mouth running over his skin, tracing hot paths of saliva that cool on the air and make him shiver. He lays there, hands fisted on the sheets, panting, trying to move his neck so he can see that luscious tongue coming out of the beloved mouth and painting lines across his skin. ¿When did the little rascal open his shirt? A few buttons were open and left a triangle of golden skin for his lover to torture as he pleases, the prince caressing the skin and pulling apart de fabric so Barinthus nipples are part of that triangle of exposed skin. Essus smiles, like the cat that ate the cream and licks over his right nipple, making Barinthus shiver and sigh in pleasure, a sigh that turns into a moan when his prince stars to suck, gently at first, then hard, using tongue and teeth to drive Barinthus mad and his hands leave the bed sheets to tangle by they own accord, the traitors, in the prince’s mane, while Barinthus moaned, and moaned, asking for more, pulling Essus’s hair and muttering endearments that melted with those that left the prince’s mouth from time to time.

Barinthus pulled his hair until Essus let go the pebbled nipple and looked at him, they stare intensely at each other, before Essus surged forward, crushing their mouths in a passionate kiss that resembled more a war, open mouths, and teeth and tongues fighting for control.

“I loved you the moment I saw you for the first time” muttered Essus, while he kissed Barinthus’s nose “I love you with my heart and my soul and all that makes me whole” he muttered again, and sucked a bruise on his jaw “I will love you, until the mountains turn to dust and the oceans become desserts and beyond” He repeated, and Barinthus knew he could ask him anything, and He would do it. For his prince, he would do anything.

“I loved you from the very first time we met, my dark, lovely prince, I love you Essus, with all the might of the oceans of this world, I will love you, even if you are lost to me forever, until the end of the world and beyond” said Barinthus, and then proceeded to bite hard on Essus’s neck, sucking and bruising while the other man made helpless sounds of pleasure and shivered against his lover’s body, groins touching for the first time, and Barinthus let go of his prey to moan appreciatively and pushed with his hips, seeking more contact. He was still wearing his clothes, but Essus flesh was bare and hard, only a few layers away from his own skin. He pushed him so he could rise, and though he seemed confused at first, he quickly caught on and help him disrobe. 

Once Essus had learnt to be comfortable and relaxed with him on bed, all his tenderness and gentle touches were relegated in favor of heated passion and a hard lovemaking full of need for the deep connection their bodies provided. The prince teared apart his clothes, the shirt fully opened at last, buttons flying across the bed, and Barinthus laid there helplessly, unable to do anything but to stare in awe at his lover’s passion, and how Essus attacks his breeches next, pulling the laces apart, tugging and clawing at the blue leather until it opens and ¡yes! He is released from the clothes and it’s free at last, exposed to the cool air of the room. 

A few tugs left him exposed, but not bared, Essus never removing the breeches completely. 

“What…?” He asks, but is silenced by a kiss and a heated glare. Essus eyes are so expressive. And right now they are so full of emotions and need and lust that Barinthus knows he has a silly smile on his face and that he is just there sprawled in the giant bed with a broken white shirt and his jacket still on and his breeches opened and his member and balls exposed and fully erected, waiting for this marvelous creature to feast upon his flesh. Essus mischievous smile returned at full force and he leaned down to kiss his partner, to caress his pectorals and abdomen and finally, to grab his hard member and give it a few strokes. Barinthus moaned and his hands traveled from Essus neck to his luscious bottom and squished. Essus giggled and positioned their cocks so they would rub one against the other, making them moan. 

Barinthus used his superior strength to push Essus’s hips and mark a slow and torturing rhythm. Seeking revenge, Barinthus trapped one of his lover’s nipples between his teeth and teased it, sucking and nibbling and enjoying the way Essus seemed to grow more desperate for friction, trying to move his hips, trying to get more contact. Barinthus continued torturing the little bud until he decided that it was enough and moved his head to give the other one the same treatment, using his hand to rub circles on the unattended nipple. Essus’s hands fisted his hair at the same time the prince whimpered and tried to move his hips, but the elder didn’t let him, he kept him in place with one hand and slowed even more the frottage. 

“My way or none, love, impatience will get you nowhere” the other growled “when it’s my turn you…” “I will be a patient little slave and let you use me as you please” he kissed the nipple he was currently sucking “ but for now” another kiss “ you” lick “ are” bite “ all mine” another lick “mine and mine alone” he blew over the nipple, and it hardened even more. Barinthus nudged it with his nose. Essus stayed quiet and shivered, but tugged his hair again, trying to lead his lips back to the nipple. He noticed the precum dripping from the prince’s erection. He smiled “ you have always had such sensible nipples, love, look at you” his lips where just over the nipple, every word he pronounced making his lips gave light feathered touches to the sensible flesh “wonder if something will come out if I suck hard enough?” 

He proceeded then to suck hard and smile as Essus cried in pleasure. At last, he let go and lay back on the bed, relishing on the wonderful image of his lover, so utterly undone, hard, and leaking, nipples red and perked lips swollen and parted, letting panting breaths coming out. 

He knows he’s grinning, he can feel it. His hands rest on the prince’s hips and bid him to come closer to Barinthus, up, up his body until Essus y nearly sitting on his face. The prince closes his eyes and awaits, his patience rewarded when Barinthus opens his mouth to press a kiss to the tip of his cock, a light kiss at first, like the touch of a feather, a long kiss, and then, and open mouthed one where the lusty tongue of his lover licks him and probes at the slit. Barinthus licks him with patience, lazy long licks to make him anxious and make him whimper, followed by tiny kisses along the hard member, peppering tiny little bites between licks and kisses, until Essus is all but begging.

“You… you will see… later… you…oh, Danu, Barinthus…PLEASE!” And Barinthus cannot deny such a heart felted plea, opening his mouth and swallowing Essus cock to the hilt, relaxing his throat and opening his mouth until he felt Essus hairs tickling his face and the heavy balls touching his chin. He started moving his head as much as he could, meeting the trust his hands allowed Essus’s hips to make, clenching and unclenching his muscles with the expertise of age.   
Things heated up and Essus is fucking his mouth raw, but Barinthus doesn’t care, his way too far now, to care or to make any move as to stop this delicious member, Essus’s smell and flavor around him, his hands grasping his hips with enough strength to bruise, his nails scratching the sensitive skin of the prince’s buttocks and is too much, too much and he need more right now or….

At last, his lover spills himself with a cry on Barinthus’s mouth and face, and cum is all around, and everything smells of him, but now he has what he wanted and can proceed with part two of the ‘driving Essus mad’ program. He looks at his panting lover in the eye before, slowly, rising two fingers to his mouth and coating them with semen and saliva, and guided them to his lover’s entrance. Essus has closed his eyes again, but Barinthus shoves in the two fingers, hard, and he gasps, in surprise and pain, and he looks on Barinthus’s eyes, disconcerted at the rough treatment. 

“Look at me Essus, look at me while I prepare you, look at me when I fuck you, I want you to be unable to fuck her without thinking of me. I want to brand your image on my eyes for the next nights to come, were I will be alone and hard for you” and just like that, Essus eyes are glued to his, those circles of black and silver and grey looking directly at him, at his soul, and it feels so good, he continues driving his fingers in and out of Essus’s hole, scissoring then and driving the other man mad. He adds another finger, and keeps pushing, opening, avoiding deliberately the pleasure spot inside of the silky channel. He takes on his mouth the hardening length of his lover and Essus grabs his hair and pulls at it, clearly wanting to close his eyes and let the pleasure take him, but he keeps looking at Barinthus eyes, and he can read the I love you’s and the mine’s in his eyes, while he tries to put all his feelings in one heated stare. 

Four fingers have found a home up his lover’s ass, and with his prick on his mouth, Barinthus doesn’t seems to be on a hurry to fuck his lover into the mattress like Essus would like him to. The prince is on the edge, and Barinthus will keep him there for as long as he cans, until his breathing becomes irregular and he can feel his heart speeding up and it’s so evident by the way that vein throbs in his perfect cock that Barinthus knows this is the moment to bury himself on Essus and make him scream for all the sithen to hear. 

He pushes Essus away, and he lets himself be manhandled, even if the prince moans at the loss of that wet warmth and the clever tongue able to work wonders in his cock and balls… the musings of the prince are interrupted by the slight pressure of Barinthus cock on his hole, first the head, probing, rubbing, driving him mad with want because now there is no tongue lapping at his hard on to distract him from the fact that his lover’s fingers spreaded him open and to chase away the sensation of emptiness he feels, and the need, the urgent need to be filled by his lover, by his cock, by his seed, to mark and be marked for all the world to see. 

“What are you waiting for Barinthus? Do it!” he cannot wait anymore, Barinthus realizes, and he is delighted to be the only one who can drive stoic prince Essus to this kind of madness, to this abandon he shows, and he alienates himself with his lover’s open entrance and pushes his lovers him down, slowly, watching Essus face during the whole process, eyes locked, and admires the way little drops of sweat covered his lover’s face and torso, how he trembles and closes his eyes when he moves Essus’s hips with his hands, his own body still as a statue, looking, searching, until he rubs that pleasure spot and the prince’s eyes open to look at him, one on the three rings of color defeated by the black of the pupil, the lust in his gaze burning Barinthus to the core. 

The prince remembers what Barinthus said before, and stares at him while more sweat covers his face and his muscles tremble from the need to move. Barinthus starts to move his hips slowly, painfully excruciatingly slowly, and increases the speed to a punishing pace just to, in the very moment when the prince seems to be able to come, slow down again until they barely move. Essus is angry, but Barinthus doesn’t cares, He would pay for denying his pleasure to his prince later.  
Rolling to one side, He pins Essus to the Bed, thrusting forward with his hip, balancing himself with his left hand while his right hand he captured Essus’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress. A cry of pleasure left Essus lovely lips and Barinthus couldn’t resist and he kisses him again, tongues and teeth clashing as they battle. 

Barinthus moved his hips, faster, faster, faster, until their pants and moans filled the room with the sound of the mattress moving under their passion and the sound of the headboard on the wall. Faster, and harder, and their gazes were filled with lust and pleasure, eyes locked and hearts entwined when, with a final thrust, Barinthus spent himself inside his lover and Essus painted their abdomens white with his seed. He tried to move, not to crush Essus under his weight, but the other man pressed him against his chest.

“If we don’t clean your semen soon we will be glue to each other, Essus, dearest” Essus smiled, pleasantly tired and relaxed “maybe that was my plan all along, to have you glued to me forever with your cock up my ass all eternity” Barinthus chuckled “Ah, that sounds perfect, Love, The Goddess knows I wouldn’t mind in the slightest”   
Immortality has it’s perks, when after a quick nap they are ready for a second round, and Essus binds his wrists and cover his eyes, just for his senses to be assaulted. 

He is chained to the headboard; it makes a distinctive sound when he moves his arms. On his arms and legs, blinded by a piece of black silk (one of Essus many ties, he knows, it smells of him and the human perfume he uses when entertaining the human press) His own hair is everywhere and the sensation of the silky ropes on his skin gave him goosebumps. Essus decided that this time he would be wearing no clothes, then. He notes the shifting weight and Essus is caressing his back and his thighs, and how his clever fingers play with his hair, using it to tickle Barinthus and Essus catches all his hair to put it away, baring his skin to his cares, Barinthus knows, he felt the change around him when Essus arranged his hair so it will be a curtain surrounding Barinthus head. 

Essus was a tease. A freaking cruel bastard that enjoyed torturing Barinthus far more than Andais will ever do. The ghost touches in his back and legs, in his arms, had him shivering and with his nerves on fire after a few minutes. Barinthus couldn’t tell if there were two or twenty; time was measured in Essus hands and fingers against his body. How can a warrior’s hands be so smooth? His Essus, his beloved prince who had fought in so many wars, even spying for the humans, wielding sword and fire gun with accurately precision, his magic so powerful and bright, scorching the battlefield and his enemies… and yet, here he was, his prince, Essus, prince of flesh and flame, Essus, the mighty warrior, Essus the diplomat, Essus, his beloved, caressing his back with the tip of his fingers. Oh, Barinthus was ready for more, he wanted more. More of Essus, of his touch, of his warmth, of his smell and his flesh and everything that his prince was. He wanted his hand on his skin, his mouth, his teeth and his tongue, his member hard inside of him. 

He got some of what he wanted, when Essus put his mouth on the end of his spine and pressed open mouthed kisses along his spine until he reached the beginning of Barinthus buttocks. Essus bit the mound of flesh, hard enough to leave the impressions of his teeth and make a moan scape from Barinthus lips. He could feel Essus hands baring his hole and that clever tongue licking long stripes and making the Sea God wriggle and pull the chains holding him, Essus, Essus, Essus, Essus. Barinthus could only cry his lover’s name like a litany, a psalm to be chanted again and again in adoration of his one and only earthly god, his Essus 

“Essus… Essus…Please, love, please, Essus” He knew the other was grinning, he could tell by his tone “Ah… now you are the one being impatient, my dear, and you told me, didn’t you, that you would be my precious patient little slave…” his clever tongue found his way into Barinthus body, and he thought his nerves were on fire, his whole body trembling with the force of his pleasure, his member hard and dripping into the sheets below. The tongue left him wet and opened for a probing finger to enter him. Just the tip, at first, and Barinthus moved his hips so he could have more inside of him. That only earned him a slap on his butt and a bite on his shoulder.

Essus kissed and bite his neck, caressing his spine with the tip of his nose. “My little… Inpatient….Slave” each word was remarked by a slap in his behind and Barinthus couldn’t stop the moans and the precum that flowed from the tip of his aching member. “Essus, Essus, Essus, Essus…” There was the finger once again, making it’s way slowly into the tight passage. Soon after it the tongue was back and Barinthus let out a sob when the finger found the hidden spot that make him tremble from head to toe in pleasure. Essus drew back and leaned into Barinthus, his hard cock resting in the cleft of his butt, his chest against the sea god’s back, the lips and teeth back at tormenting his neck. Essus hand made it to his chest and his nipples were twisted and pulled until they were perked up and so sensible that even de air of the room made them feel like the nerves were on fire. 

Oh, Barinthus wanted Essus to take them into his mouth. For him to suck, and bit and use his tongue to bring Barinthus pleasure. But Barinthus would be passive this time, for Essus to take his body one last time before all his world falls apart. But he wanted, and usually he got what he wanted. Bending to Essus will in the bedroom was easy, for his love he would do anything he asked, but it was difficult, because the sea is selfish and the sea is uncontrollable and the sea will breach the barriers and take as the sea pleases…He wanted to be fucked so hard the whole sithen will know. 

He wanted to be fucked so hard he could feel Essus in the rest of the lonely nights that were to come. He wanted to be marked, owned, so Essus body will be forever his, his marks on his skin. He moved his hips so Essus member was between his cheeks. He spread his legs, lowering himself, exposing his shivering hole for his lover. “Inpatient, my love?” “Essus, please, Essus, I need you, please, please, please” Essus voice show such worry that Barinthus heart swell with love “you are not prepared, Barinthus, a few more fingers and I will make love to you” Barinthus shifted and tried to stare at Essus, but the way he was chained and his position didn’t allowed it “Do it. Make me feel it, make it last, I want to feel you for all the nights to come” Essus let out a feral groan, something more befitting of a beast than a prince and his hands were on Barinthus ass, holding him open while he buried himself to the hilt with one powerful thrust. 

The pace Essus chose was brutal and made Barinthus moan and cry until he felt his throat go sore, his hands were fists on the chain, the metallic rattle of the chain matching the thrusts of Essus hips, elbows on the bed, his head was on one of the pillows, hair fanned around him like water on a lake, and he could only moan and cry once again “Essus, Essus, Essus, Essus” Essus hand was on his hip, keeping his ass high, the other hand took turns between grabbing his thigh to push and keeping his legs open wide and pushing him into the mattress, that hand on the center of his back, keeping him in place while Essus pounded into his body with love and passion and desperation. 

Essus came with a cry inside of Barinthus, the chains falling from the headboard and allowing Barinthus to turn, just for him to be pinned by Essus weight on his legs and his hands on his hips, his lover and prince peppering kisses on his face and chest, taking a moment to play with his bellybutton with his tongue, going down to marking his hips with his teeth and finally taking his hard member into his mouth. Barinthus thought he would cry, or die, whatever happened first, while Essus glorious mouth took him to completion.

They cuddled in the bed, after taking care of the cleaning and making sure no one will awake to dry seed and embarrassing situations, but, as much as Barinthus would like the bitch to know who Essus belonged to, Andais wouldn’t be so permissive. She forbade him to take lovers among her courtiers, and, if the queen knew, Andais’s love for Essus would be the only thing between him and death by torture. Being immortal, that was a huge amount of pain. Barinthus love him enough to stay away if necessary, but then, for all his powers and millennia of wisdom, couldn’t resist Essus advances. His prince, so marvelous, offering body and soul so willingly weren’t something he could resist. 

Barinthus felt himself drifting into the realm of dreams, but before he shifted the man in his arms so Essus sleeping face was in front of his eyes. Such a lovely and beautiful sight. Barinthus fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my insiration. 
> 
> No, really please, leave a comment. I really really want to know what do you think about the sexy times and How do you think I can improve. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for Reading
> 
> Love you all  
>  Luna


End file.
